Suatu hari
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Obrolan para Seme-Uke yang absurd, gaje bin aneh. Jika saja genre: "Absurd" ada di FFN, maka fanfict ini termasuk genre tersebut XDDD Contain: My 5-OTP in KuroBasu... Chapter 3! Update!
1. Versi Uke!

**Fanfict KuroBasu tergaje by d'Rythem24**

._  
_

**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

.  
Versi Uke!

* * *

_A/N: Holaaa... Saya kembali membawa cerita gaje bin ngalay yang berisikan kelima OTP milikku sendiri..._  
_Hihi... siapa aja OTPku?_  
_nanti kalian juga akan tau setelah membaca Fanfict berikut ini. ^^_  
_Yang ini baru versi Uke-nya, versi seme-nya di chapt 2 mengusul, gak lama kok._

_WARNING: Alay, gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya :D_

* * *

_Suatu hari,..._

5 Uke yang—**pokoknya**— tidak memiliki kesamaan sama sekali tengah berkumpul...

Ada uke berisik yang suka gaya, uke berisik yang jahil, uke poker face yang suka ngeledek, dan uke penakut yang telmi-nya tingkat kecamatan, serta uke datar yang doyannya gigitin sedotan...

Uke suka gaya memulai pembicaraan; "Di antara kalian, siapa yang semenya paling pendiam?" tanyanya seraya mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

Uke penakut yang telmi menjawab, "Hmm, Sei-kun pendiam,"  
Lalu di sambung oleh Uke berisik yang jahil, "Shin-chan juga pendiam, tepatnya dia itu tsundere," jawabnya diakhiri dengusan.  
Si Datar melepaskan gigitan pada sedotannya, "Kagami-kun bukan seme yang pendiam. Malah dia cenderung berisik dan menyebalkan," Dan—Oh aku lupa bilang, kalau si datar ini tipe yang suka blak-blakan.  
Uke Poker face tersenyum, "Atsushi doyan makan... Tapi dia jarang bicara, apakah itu termasuk pendiam?"

Sang Uke gaya memasang pose berpikir. Tak lama kemudian manggut-manggut ala ayam clubbing, "Bisa jadi, bisa jadi..." ujarnya merespon.

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu, Kise-kun?" tanya si datar yang rambutnya biru muda itu, mulai mengigit lagi sedotannya.  
"Tidak apa-apa sih-ssu. Cuma yaa, katanya nih ya... Katanya nih ya..." tutur Kise ngeselin. Uke berisik, poker face dan telmi memandangnya kepo. Maaf saja, si datar lebih tertarik pada sedotan daripada 'katanya yaaa...' yang Kise katakan.

Kise menjengukan wajahnya ke depan, kemudian berbisik; "Seme pendiam itu aslinya ganas di atas ranjang,"

**_Krik. Krik. Krik._**

**_Sate! Sate!_**

**_Ayok, di beli! Bayar satu pasang sepatu kiri, dapet yang kanan..._**

Selanjutnya...

"_Dafuuuuuuuuq_!" teriak uke berisik histeris bagai habis menonton film bokep tapi -pipp-nya di sensor.  
"Uhuk!" si Poker face yang bertahi lalat dibawah mata kanan—atau kiri ya?— itu berdehem pelan.  
"Eehhh? Maksudnya?" Yaa, benar. Itu si Uke telmi yang menjawab.  
"Hmm, lalu?" si datar bertanya dengan santai.

Kise berbinar; "Nah, kalian yang semenya pendiam, kalau di ranjang mereka ganas tidak?" Gantian kali ini, Kise yang kepo.

Si berisik sweatdrop. "Rahasia!"cetusnya sok ogah-ogahan.  
"Takacchi, jawab dong!" rengek Kise pada yang berisik. "Nah, nah... Furihatacchi bagaimana? Apakah Akashicchi ganas kalo sedang di atas ranjang?" Kise melirik sang telmi yang kelihatan sedang berpikir.  
"Hmm, Sei-kun kalau di ranjang hanya memejamkan mata sambil memeluk aku, apa itu termasuk ganas?"

Kise sweatdrop; "_Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Bisa gak sih kalo telmi jangan kebangetan?!"

Abang Poker face terkekeh. "Atsushi tidak terlalu ganas, karena aku yang lebih agresif kalau sudah diatas ranjang," jawabnya kemudian.  
"Murocchi agresif ya? Hmm, baru tau. Perlu di uji di IPB dan ITB nih..." gumam Kise gaje. "Nah, Kurokocchi?" Kise melirik si penggigit sedotan.  
"Apa, Kise-kun? Kagami-kun kan tidak pendiam," kilah Kuroko yang mukanya sedikit—**sedikiiit sekali** terdapat semburat merah muda.  
"Ah, bisa jadi, bisa jadi..." Kise manggut-manggut lagi.

"Kau sendiri?" Takao membuka mulutnya, menunjuk tepat pada wajah kinclong Kise.  
"He? Apa?" Kise tidak mengerti.  
"Bagaimana kau dengan Aomine? Apakah dia ganas kalau di ranjang?" tanya Takao dengan senyum jahil.

Kise meledak dalam kemaluan(?)nya...

"Eeeeehhhhhhh?! I-i-i-itu...itu..." Kise tergagap-gagap. "Aduh, bagaimana menjawabnya yaa? Hahaha..." lalu ketawa garing yang mencurigakan.

Sepertinya tawa Kise perlu di uji juga ke IPB dan ITB nih.

"A-Aominecchi memang ganas-ssu, meskipun dia bukan seme pendiam. Duh, jadi horny... Ganti topik ah!" rajuk Kise jijay.  
"Idih, wong situ yang mulai juga..." Takao sweatdrop lagi.

"Hmm, merepotkan saja." kemudian Kuroko mengunyah sedotannya.

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

_**Gaje?**_  
_**Ya, saya tau XDD**_  
_**Tapi kalau mau liat versi semenya, silahkan tengok next chapt ya...**_

_**Review, plis?**_


	2. Versi Seme!

**Fanfict KuroBasu tergaje by d'Rythem24**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

.  
Versi Seme!

* * *

_A/N: Sesuai apa yang aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya, ini versi seme-nya.  
Yang masih sama: gaje, alay serta anehnya...  
Jadi, warning masih tetap sama. ditambah Bahasa-bahasa alien yang campur aduk jadi satu XDD_

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Di suatu hari yang lain,..._

5 orang pemuda tinggi—**maaf ralat!** 4 orang pemuda tinggi dengan satu pemuda pen—**maaf ralat lagi!**—kurang sedikit tinggi sedang duduk bersama...

Si rambut biru tua yang remang sibuk membolak-balikan majalah yang isinya si uke gaya, si rambut hijau berkacamata tengah membaca buku ramalan Oha-Asa, si ungu bermata malas duduk sambil makan lays rasa barbeque, si merah magenta sedang diam, dan yang merah gelapnya hanya merenung saja...

Macam Seme-seme kesepian sekali mereka ini...

"Hei, kalian..." si biru tua—**rambutnya ya bukan orangnya**— remang bersuara malas, menutup majalah dalam genggamannya kemudian melirik satu per satu teman seperguruan semenya, meski si kurang tinggi merah magenta itu statusnya masih perlu di uji ITB dan IPB...

"Hn, ada apa, Mine-chin?" si ungu merespon.  
"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian,..." lanjut Aomine.  
"Mau nanya apa, gak usah basa basi deh," kali ini si merah gelap yang menyahut, sinis.

Aomine mendengus, "Kalian tau—"  
"Mana kami tau, goblog! Kamu belum ngomong apa-apa daritadi-nodayo," sela si hijau lebih jleb! sampai ke tulang rusuk.

Aomine mendengus lebih keras lagi.

"Begini,..." uhuk! Aomine berdehem dulu. "Di antara kalian, siapa yang saat pertama kali ML uke-nya menjerit kesakitan?"

**_Krik. Krik. Krik._**

**_Bakso! Bakso!_**

"Mang, baksonya selusin dong!" lalu si Ungu meninggalkan ke-empat rekannya yang masih coba memproses pertanyaan yang Aomine berikan.

Si hijau mengerjap, si merah gelap melongo bego, si merah magenta membulatkan bibirnya...

"_What the f*ck are you thinking?! Why should I answering that f*cking question, you moron?!_" si merah gelap mengeluarkan bahasa inggris yang Aomine respon dengan tampang; Hah? Hih? Huh? Heh? Loe ngemeng apa?

"Hoi, Kagami, kau boleh marah, tapi tolong, jangan gunakan bahasa alienmu itu!" Aomine berkomentar malas, satu alisnya terangkat. Confused to the max.  
"Huh, kampret!" bentak Kagami.  
"Ehm!" si merah kurang tinggi berdehem. "Apakah pertanyaan semacam itu penting untuk di jawab, Daiki?" tanyanya kemudian.  
"Err,..." Aomine merinding disko mendadak. "Ya tidak juga sih, Akashi,"  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." mereka bertiga kembali lagi pada kegiatan masing-masing.

**Toewww!**

"Minna," Si Ungu kembali dengan satu nampan penuh mangkok berisi bakso.  
"Buset, Murasakibara! Buat apa kau memesan bakso sebanyak itu?" damprat Aomine ampe tumpeh-tumpeh.  
"Buat di makanlah. Apa Mine-chin mau?" jawab Murasakibara woles.  
"Hmm, boleh juga... Bagi sini," Kagami yang sesama **'rai badogan(*)'** pun makan bersama Murasakibara.

Aomine sweatdrop.

"Pada akhirnya tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku," gumam Aomine malas seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Murasakibara lalu menoleh padanya, "Ah ya, Mine-chin... Soal pertanyaan tadi,"  
"Uhuk! Hei! _Stop that!_" bentak Kagami yang baru saja tersedak.  
"Aku mau menjawab, dengan satu syarat..." Murasakibara sok misterius. Satu buah bakso ia masukan dalam mulutnya.  
"Syarat apaan?" Aomine mendumel.  
"Aku mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, asalkan kau mau membayar semua bakso pesananku ini,..."

**_Krik._**

"Kampret! Siapa sudi!" teriak Aomine ngamuk kejang-kejang.

Si Hijau kemudian membuka suaranya; "Sayang sekali, peruntungan untuk Virgo hari ini memang cukup rendah... Bawalah ini," dia mengangkat satu ikat pita berwarna pink. "ini Lucky item Virgo hari ini," lanjutnya.  
Aomine menggeram, "Dasar loe semua! Sinting!" jerit Aomine.

"Termasuk kau." komentar Akashi.

**.**

**.**  
**=TBC=**

* * *

**Note: (*: Rai Badogan: Muka makanan/Rakus/liat makanan langsung samber XDDD**__

**_Gimana versi seme-nya? XDD_****  
****_Maaf ya kalau pairing-pairing yang aku publish ini bukan OTP kalian ^^_****  
****_Hihi... saya juga bukan tipe Author yg pinter bikin cerita slight! sih QAQ"_****  
****_Versi Uke + Seme-nya masih dalam proses, jadi, sampai jumpa nanti ^^_******

**_Berkenankah mereview?_**


	3. Seme plus Uke

**Suatu hari **_by_** d'Rythem24**

**Chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki tadayoshi**

* * *

_Di suatu hari yang kesekian kalinya..._

10 orang—yang terdiri dari 5 pasangan aneh, abstrak dan juga absurd tengah berkumpul...

Satu pasangan gaya dan remang yang lagi sender-senderan, yang hijau dan berisik yang sedang misuh-misuhan, si ungu dan bang poker face yang kelihatan makan snack bersama, merah magenta yang masih perlu diuji di ITB dan IPB bareng uke telminya yang lagi main hape berduaan, serta jangan lupakan si seme merah gelap dan uke penggigit sedotan. Walaupun sekarang sedotannya sedang tak dibawa.

"Bosaaaan," komentar Kise.  
"Harusnya itu yang aku katakan," gumam Aomine malas.  
"Kita main, yuk!" ajak Kise.

"**Tidak mau!**" jawab sembilan orang lainnya serempak.

"Ugh, kalian tidak seru... Kau juga, Aominecchi!" Kise merajuk.  
"Apa?" Aomine menatap Kise seraya mengusap pipinya.  
"Ish, apaan sih, gak usah pegang-pegang gitu juga kali," umpat si pirang, manyun.  
"Alah, biasanya kau juga minta aku pegang-pegang," komentar Aomine seduktif.  
"Ugh,..."

"_Kimochi warui_,"  
"Sungguh janggal,"  
"Pesan kamar sana!"  
"_Oh, my eyes_..."  
"Nyam, nyam~"

Berbagai tanggapan Aomine dan Kise dapatkan. Memberengut, model yang agak cakep merepet sedikit cantik itu pun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bilang aja sirik," sahutnya.  
"Dih, amit-amit..."

Kemudian Kise mojok, Takao meng-puk-puk-nya dari jauh.

"Tabahkan hatimu, nak." gumam si _hawk eye._

Hape merah itu tertutup, Akashi berdiri, menepuk tangannya mengundang perhatian.

"Ayo kita main," ajak Akashi.

**_Krik._**

Tak ada jawaban.

"Katanya tadi tidak mau-ssu," gerutu Kise, menoleh sinis.  
"Aku berubah pikiran," sang _emperor_ menatap pacar lemotnya. "...Kouki, kau punya ide?" tanya si merah yang langsung membuat sang telmi berpikir.

Plis, mau berapa lama nungguin Furihata selesai nyari ide?

Akashi _sweatdrop_. Murasakibara menelan _snack_ kunyahannya.

"Errrghhh," lalu bersendawa yang cetar membahana, Himuro mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan hidung.  
"Atsushi, jangan jorok begitu,"  
"Lebih baik mengeluarkan dari mulut Muro-chin, daripada keluar dari pantat," respon Murasakibara, watados.  
"Heh, pembicaraan kalian sungguh menjijikan!" bentak Kagami, merinding. Kuroko kicep.  
"Err,..." nah, Furihata masih mikir. Dengan pose imut yang jarinya ia tempelkan di bawah hidung.

Ngupil dong?

_Sweatdrop_ part dua.

"Baiklah, Kouki. Lupakan saja..." Akashi menyerah. Kekasihnya sungguh hopeless.  
"Ah, baiklah. Padahal tadi aku sedang membayangkan kita semua sedang main petak umpet," ujar si surai cokelat semangat.  
"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?!" gertak semuanya.  
"Eh, kan kalian tidak nanya," sang point guard kelas satu Seirin memiringkan kepalanya.

**Plak! Jdug!**

8 tepokan jidat terdengar. Kecuali Kise yang putus asa, menjedotkan jidatnya sendiri ke dinding. Sungguh malang...

"Jadi, mau main petak umpet nih?" tanya Takao.  
"Aku tak mau ikutan-nodayo," Midorima akhirnya angkat suara.  
"Eh, kenapa?" Takao melirik _Koibito_-nya.  
"Kau nanti curang-nodayo, hawk eyemu kan bisa melihat ke segala arah," si mata empat menyadarkan calon peserta(?) lainnya.  
"Kalau begitu, Takacchi gak usah ikutan," saran Kise sekarep dewek.  
"Enak saja, aku kan mau sembunyi di tempat sepi biar bisa bermesraan bareng Shin-chan-nodayo-ku," Takao _blink-blink_ jijay.

_Sweatdrop_ part tiga.

"Mesra-mesraan saja sana dengan pohon," si hijau empet.

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" topik kembali Akashi bawa ke permukaan.

"Kau segitunya mau main ya, Akashi?"  
"Main kuda-kudaan saja!"  
"Kucing-kucingan,"  
"Enjot-enjotan!"  
"Intip-intipan,"  
"Endeuhoy-an,"  
"*pipppp*"

"Heh, jorok!" komentar Murasakibara langsung dapar protes.

"Apaan? Kan cuma *pippp*,"  
"Atsushi, hentikan," wajah Himuro memerah. Center itu manyun, ngambek memeluk snacknya.  
"Muro-chin tak menyayangiku lagi," curhatnya pada sahabat sehidup-laparnya(?)—snack.

"_It can't be help_," Kagami geleng-geleng.  
"Ano, aku punya saran," Kuroko angkat tangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, ala miss semesta(?).  
"Apaaa?!" koor kompak bertanya.  
"Sebaiknya, sekarang kita pulang saja. Agar lebih enak, tentram, dan damai," si bayangan bijak, meredup.

"Ide bagus! Ayo, Kise... Kita pulang!" Aomine menyeret Kise segera, bahagia bisa terbebas dari suasana absurd bersama rekan-rekan sesama tim basketnya.

Murasakibara dan Himuro pun pamit, Takao juga Midorima goes-goesan, sedangkan Akashi dan Furihata jalan santai tanpa bilang apa-apa. Tersisa Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Sepi,..." desis si merah gelap.  
"Ini lebih baik, Kagami-kun,"  
"Tapi sepertinya, ada yang janggal," pikir Kagami, dahinya mengernyit.  
"Apa itu, Kagami-kun?" si biru menoleh.

_**Tik.**_

Langkah dua pasangan yang sedang bergandengan itu melambat. Si pirang melongo heran.

"Aominecchi...?"—lirih Kise.

**_Tok._**

—"Bukannya,..." kedua manik merah itu melebar.

**_Jreng!_**

"INI KAN RUMAH KISE,/ITU RUMAHKU-SSU!" jerit keduanya dari tempat berbeda.

Dasar _absurd_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END or TBC?**

* * *

_Oke, baiklah..._  
_Saya bener-bener stuck dan cuma bisa bikin chapter 3-nya seminim dan segaring ini QAQ"_  
_atau mungkin, ini chapter terakhir kali ya? X"D_  
_Tapi kalau masih ada yang mau kelanjutannya, saya bisa aja sih ngelanjutin._  
_Resiko garing tetap ada pastinya XDD_

_Hohou... Maaf ya jika OTP-OTP yang saya sertakan ini bukan OTP kalian, mau gimana lagi kan ya, pilihan orang kan beda-beda. /mojok_

**_Yosh, mind to review?_**


End file.
